Unfortunate Souls
by Blue Teller
Summary: Edward Holmes, the Consulting Detective, meets his nemesis on a hospital rooftop. Time for answers, whether either of them survives this confrontation or not. Basically Fullmetal Alchemist characters, set in roles of Sherlock.


_**Unfortunate Souls**_

* * *

 _Edward Holmes, age 26. Consulting Detective._

 _? ? ? Moriarty, age 20. Consulting Criminal._

 _St. Rockbell's Hospital, Oct. 3rd, 2011._

* * *

When Edward enters the rooftop, a vaguely familiar song plays.

 _"You poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad but true_

 _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

 _You've got the pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath_

 _And go ahead and sign the scroll_

 _Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_

 _The boss is on a roll~!"_

The man holding the smartphone turns towards Edward, joyfully joining in:

" _This poor! Un! For-tu-nate! Soooooooul!_ " Moriarty sings cheerfully, turning the song off. He sighs. "Ah, the Little Mermaid. Such a masterpiece, wouldn't you agree?"

Edward stares at him with a completely blank expression. "I hated it."

Moriarty laughs. "Oh, don't take me wrong, I **hated it** too! Ariel and Eric, eww," He makes a theatrical face of disgust. "Such dreadful, empty dolls, no character whatsoever. And that sugar-coated ending? Bleh, it makes me sick. No, no, I'm talking about the _original_ fairy tale. Have you read it?" He asks with the eagerness of an attention-starved puppy.

"Doubt it." Edward taps his temple. "Even if I did, I probably deleted it years ago."

"Pity." Moriarty shrugs. "I've read it first when I was fifteen, you know. I was _fascinated_." The way he says the word makes it seem like he gains some twisted pleasure from it. "That pathetic Disney _knock-off_ took the entire charm out of it! Did you know that the mermaid was supposed to murder her beloved prince with a dagger in order to avoid a horrible death?"

Edward is sure he currently represents the picture of boredom. "Do you have a point? Because I'm falling asleep over here."

"Don't worry, I'm getting to it." Moriarty waves hands at him. "Now, of course she _couldn't_ do it. She was too _weak_ , so she died. Now, the only thing that Disney got right was the villain. Do you remember Ursula, the evil Sea Witch? Wasn't she brilliant? Cunning, manipulative, entertaining..." He hums. "She was almost perfect! She played **everyone** , even the all-powerful king of the sea! In the end, she practically **won**! She got the crown, the magic, and her enemies trembling at her feet. So tell me, Eddie, _why_ did she _lose_?"

Edward lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Because she's a villain in a children's cartoon?"

"Bzzt, **WRONG!** " Moriarty yells at his face. "She lost because of **BAD LUCK!** Think about it. If Prince Charming didn't have a convenient ship to eviscerate her with, she'd have killed them all with no effort! Unfortunate, wasn't she? Quite the irony, considering..." He pulls out his smartphone again.

 _"You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true..."_

He turns the phone off and puts it back to his pocket. "Tell me something, Eddie."

"It's Edward." The Consulting Detective corrects him out of habit. Only one person had the rights to call him Ed. 'Eddie' was downright unacceptable.

Moriarty ignored him, a disturbing, wide grin slowly appearing on his face.

"What is it like," he asked with a deranged gleam in his eye. "To have a soul?"

Edward doesn't let it affect him. "It depends, I guess. Whether you believe in it or not."

Moriarty starts slowly walking towards him. "You misunderstand. I'm not asking if you _believe_ in it or not. I'm asking _what is it like_. You see, I wouldn't know. I never had one."

"Is that suppose to intimidate me or something?"

Moriarty barks a laugh. "Quite the contrary! I've really hoped you'd answer, because I'm honestly curious." He starts circling around Edward like a shark. "What is it like to be _you_? To have empathy? To have the, what's it called..." He rubs his fingers in frustration. "That little voice in your head that tells you what's right and wrong?"

" _Conscience?_ "

Moriarty snaps with glee.

"That's the one!"

Edward rolls his eyes. "You know, if you're that desperate for an existential debate, I recommend Cambridge Theology. Or Philosophy."

The Consulting Criminal bursts out in mad giggles.

"Ah, but how can a man who doesn't _exist_ attend College? Quite the problematic issue."

Edward frowns with confusion. _Doesn't exist?_

"I can't imagine that would stop you."

"It wouldn't, of course." He shrugs. "But there are inconveniences related to being... **me**." He rubs his chin, looking down from the rooftop with a far-away look. "Even the dumbest, the densest members of the human species quickly catch onto my... uniqueness, if they spend too much time around me." He huffs and puts his hand to his chest: "Don't get me wrong, I'm a _fantastic_ actor when I need to be. But funny thing about playing pretend? It gets dull **very quickly**. And being myself? Gets too much attention! Turns out even idiots notice when you don't fuss over crying babies, don't help strangers pick up their shopping bags, don't get depressed over decapitated corpses... that sort of thing."

Edward deadpans. "Oh, you poor dear."

Moriarty sighs wearily. "I _know_! Pretending to have at least a _half_ of a heart is some tedious work, let me tell you."

The Consulting Detective slouches lazily and puts his hands into his pockets. "Have you considered therapy, maybe?"

The other laughs, like it was the most hilarious joke he have ever heard.

" _Can't fix what was never there, Eddie!_ " He suddenly snaps out of it and pierces Edward with a sharp gaze. "But I keep forgetting! You still have no idea what I mean by that!"

"And frankly, I couldn't care less," Edward lies.

"Oh, you'll _care_ alright." He starts circling again. "Because there are three snipers out there in London, each locked on a specific target. And guess what, Eddie? You get to choose which **one** is going to survive! My, what a treat!" He claps his hands like an excited toddler.

Edward slowly straightens his back, his heart growing cold. " _Who?_ "

"Impatient, impatient! Why skip straight to the boring stuff? There are so many things to talk about!" Mortality puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning uncomfortably close as he whispers: "And don't bother with the gun. If you even try shooting me all snipers will go off instantly."

Slowly, his hands exit his pockets. He takes in a long breath. "Fine, then. Talk."

Moriarty grins.

"So serious!" he laments, throwing his hands in the air. He looks thrilled for whatever reason. "You know, that's the first thing I noticed that's different between us. I've always wondered _why_. Was it the upbringing? Or maybe because you have a brother? Thank **GOD** I'm a single child, then!" His teeth gleam sharply in the rare London sunlight. "I don't know what I would do if I had any annoying siblings running around! Kill them, probably."

Edward can't help it. He tenses, his hands curling up into fists.

"Ha, you should **SEE YOUR FACE!** " Moriarty screams with delight. "You're looking **really pissed** _**off!**_ I _love_ that look! So intense! And all that simply because I mentioned the topic of siblings!" He rubs his hands together. "I didn't even get started on what I'd like to do to your brother. He's a stubborn little bugger, isn't he? I'm sure it'd take several days of cutting him up to pieces before he'd start screaming his little lungs off-"

Edward grabs the collar of his shirt. "Shut. _Up._ "

" **HA-HAH! I KNEW IT!** Such an obvious weakness!" Moriarty looks like he's having the time of his life. "Just a tiiiiny bit of pressure, and you totally _lose it!_ I haven't had this much fun in **AGES!** It's really hard to believe I was based on you of all people."

Edward looks at him sharply. "What do you mean, based on me?" Moriarty leans closer.

"Think about it, genius. How do you think I managed to always stay just a step ahead of you? How is it possible that I'm able to predict your every move, every plan, before you can even conceive it? Why do you think I've been so obsessed with you before we ever met?"

Several new connection are made, and the puzzle turns. Shifts. Changes into something different, something completely… "Impossible."

And Moriarty is still grinning, like he knew the exact path of Edward's thought processes. "What kind of experiments do you think were being conducted on you in that lab you were locked in 20 years ago, _Edward Elric?_ "

Edward finally snaps, slamming him hard against the wall.

" **How do you know that name?!** " he exploded, shaking Moriarty.

"How do you think, Eddie?" The Consulting Criminal looks him straight in the eye. " _Obviously_ , I was told me the name of the person I was originally cloned from."

His hands started trembling. "You're lying!"

Moriarty chuckles. "Am I?"

Slowly, dramatically, he reaches his face and in one swift move, he takes it off. Beneath a professional rubber mask, lies a hauntingly familiar face.

Paling, Edward backs away from him. Moriarty takes out his contact lenses and blinks at him with pure golden eyes.

A face that could as well be his mirror image if not for the psychotic expression, grins at him with thrill and fascination.

"Behold, the face of your greatest enemy. Yourself!" He lifts his hands up, arms parallel to the ground. "Poetic, isn't it?"

"No..." Edward chokes out, terrified.

Moriarty smirks. "I told you I never had a soul, _Edward_."

The Consulting Detective recollects himself and asks furiously: "Why would you think that?! Is that what they told you in that sick lab, where they created you?"

"They? Ha!" His nemesis shakes his head with disappointment. "You don't know anything, do you? I wasn't created by some **'them'**. I was created by one man, one man alone! And he was just like me, except he wasn't based on _you_. He was based on someone else, someone you're probably familiar with, even if you haven't seen him in a while."

Edward feels tension grow in his body as the question that had been on his mind for months finally spills from his tongue. "Who _. Who was it?_ "

"A clone of another child genius, a certified prodigy by the time he was three - Van Hohenheim."

"Hohenheim..." His lips are so numb the name comes out barely as a whisper.

"Brings out old memories, doesn't it? Except they're not of _Hohenheim_ , not really. But you wouldn't have _known_ back then, would you?" Moriarty leans forward, a mocking expression on a face so disturbingly identical to his own. " _Poor little Eddie_ , kept locked in a cage like an experiment by his own **father**... But what Eddie didn't know was that it had **never** been his father! Hohenheim left when he was but a baby, before either of his parents found out that he was going to have a brother soon! He left to find the one man who threatened the existence of his precious little family!"

A gasp escaped from Edward's mouth against his will. "No way. You mean..."

" **Yesss,** you guessed it! James Moriarty, the late clone of Van Hohenheim, was the one responsible for _murdering your precious mother_ , and creating **ME** based on **YOU**!" Moriarty cackles. "Shocking twist, eh? Better than a movie!"

"So Hohenheim didn't... kill her?" He is on the edge of a revelation, and it will barely take a push...

"Pfft, that coward? Of course he didn't. He _loooved_ her, you know. **Bleh**. After he found out about what happened to her, he fell apart faster than Chinese tennis shoes. I still can't believe he managed to get to Father in that condition."

...to fall into the cool waters of understanding.

A sudden calmness washes over him.

"Father?" Edward asks, not really caring anymore.

"James Moriarty, duh! I told you it was a family name, didn't I? He created me, and even from genetic standpoint he's my biological father."

Edward hesitated. "But he didn't... he wasn't..."

"He didn't knock up a chick to make me," Moriarty Junior shrugs indifferently. "So what? He couldn't even if he wanted, anyway. Those bastards that originally created him made him sterilized before _birth_. It wasn't like either of us had a choice."

Despite himself, Edward feels the smallest amount of pity for the psycho in front of him. "That's… really twisted." The _'I'm sorry for what you've been through'_ goes unsaid. It would not be appreciated, so he holds it back.

Moriarty stares at him for a moment, almost like a curious child.

"So, this is what compassion looks like when it's directed at you..." He tilts his head with fascination. "Interesting. No one has ever looked at me like that, you know? I have never told anyone as much as I told you just now. I wonder... Are you being like that just because I was based on _you_? Or would you react just the same if I weren't genetically related to you in any way? What an intriguing concept."

Edward frowns. "Is this why you think you don't have a soul? Because you're a clone?"

Moriarty huffs, offended.

"I am not just a mere clone, Eddie."

"It's _Edward_."

He ignores him. "I'm so much **more** than that. I am the best and the worst what humanity has to offer. I am the dream of modern science incarnate. I am the definition of a miracle. I am the perfect monster."

"Why would you call yourself a monster?" Edward asks with genuine confusion. There is no way any egocentric sociopath of the likes of Moriarty could honestly believe that about himself. "You might be a clone but you're still _human_ , right?"

"Because, _Eddie_ , you adorable little **moron** , I wasn't made to be identical to you. I was made to be **better than you.** Smarter, stronger!" He lifts his arms to the sky with a dramatic air. "A **superhuman**! But for perfection, there is always a toll. Before the researchers succeeded in creating Father, there was a ton of failed attempts at human cloning. Some came out blind, some without half of their limbs... or internal organs. Father was the closest they ever got to perfection, but even _he_ didn't come out exactly like they wanted. But beggars can't be choosers, so they kept him. You wanna know what was 'wrong' with him, Eddie?"

"Let me guess, something to do with his brain."

Moriarty nods with enthusiasm. " **BINGO!** Although, they probably thought he was better off. Who cares if the right side of his supramarginal gyrus wasn't formed correctly?" There is open mockery in his voice. "It's not like an illegal human clone locked in a top-secret American laboratory was going to ever need it! After all, it's _only_ the part of brain responsible for _**empathy and conscience!**_ "

Edward pales. "Oh, God."

"Hilarious, in hindsight! Because he was so clever, he managed to kill them all and escape before he turned 21, and he had no morals whatsoever to stop him!" He feels sickness grow in his stomach as Moriarty laughs at the sky like it was all some hilarious joke. "Turns out we really are _better off without a soul!_ "

He feels deeply nauseous. "And he made you just like him. Your brain is messed up too."

"I prefer the phrase 'of unique design'." Moriarty smirks confidently. "Face it, Eddie, between you and me, we both can tell who's going to win this confrontation. I've been running circles around you **from the start**. I'm holding all the cards here. I know all your weaknesses, every single one of your pressure points. And you? You don't have a single thing on me. Before a moment ago, you didn't even know we were related!"

Edward watches him carefully. "But you're not going to just kill me off, are you?" he says. "No, you're too intrigued by me. You're fascinated."

"Normally, I would totally agree!" Moriarty admits shamelessly. "But, sorry to burst your bubble, this is end of the line. You're not walking away from here alive, Eddie, not after I poured my entire life-story out for you. No, no, no,no. After our little chat here, you are going to make a choice, and two out four people are going to die."

"Four?"

"Didn't I mention? You're a player, too! You have two options. There are exactly three snipers. Each one has precisely ONE target, and none of them is yourself. It appears we happen to be standing on a rooftop. Do you know what roofs are excellent for, Eddie?"

Edward glances down. "...For jumping, I believe is your point."

"Yes! Well done Eddie, you're brilliant at this! Now, two out of four have got to go. It can be two of those three unsuspecting people, or it can be you and only one of them. Your choice is to either choose one person, besides yourself, who's going to die. Or, if you're feeling selfish today, one person who's going to live. But since we both know that's probably not going to happen - you really are waaay too goodie-two-shoes for your own good, Eddie - you'll be choosing who's going to die today."

"Beside myself."

"Beside yourself, yes."

Edward taps his fingers together, thoughtfully. "You still haven't told me the identities of the targets."

Moriarty hits his forehead with a loud smack. " **Silly me!** Terribly sorry, my mistake. The first target is our dear Detective Inspector."

The Consulting Detective gulps. "Maes."

"Yup! Maes Lestrade, our beloved family man." He smiles his signature sadistic grin, the face of someone who knew _exactly_ how to push someone else's buttons. "I can already hear the cries of his spoilt little brat before his grave... The desperate sobbing of his sickenly-sweet, pie-loving wife at his funeral. _Ahhh_." Moriarty moans with delight. "How **invigorating**."

Edward stops himself from punching him in the face. It would do no good. "Next," he forces out from his throat.

"The second target is a nameless blond woman. I believe she refers to herself as Elisabeth."

Edward lifted his brow. Even with all of his sources, Moriarty haven't managed to get ahold of Riza Hawkeye's name. Apparently the Bastard knew what he was doing when he erased all of her files. "You expect me to believe you have _her_ on target?"

There is a dangerous confidence in that smirk that slightly knocks Edward off balance. "Truth to be told, she isn't _the target_. But think for a minute. What will the head of the **security** do when she sees her beloved employer in danger of being shot?"

The scenario plays itself flawlessly in Edward's mind and he sees it immediately. "No..."

Moriarty laughs. "See? You get it! I don't even have to _shoot at her_ , she'll willingly kill herself to protect him! No protocol is going to stop her. It is her job, after all. Perhaps she should be the one to kick the bucket today? Seeing as she's just some nameless security guard and all. It's not like your dear _step-brother_ isn't going to get over it, is it?"

The mere image of the unshakable Roy Holmes, the British Government, looking down at the bloody corpse of the woman Edward had no doubt he was in love with… as much as he didn't want to admit it, it tore at his heart.

"Enough," he growls.

"Why of course, we're getting to the best part! I'm sure you have enough imagination to guess who's the last target."

As if there was ever any doubt. "My brother."

"Well done Eddie! So," Moriarty crosses his arms "Who will it be? The clock is ticking!"

Edward looks him with burning determination. "I want to change the rules."

Moriarty makes a surprised noise. " _Change the rules?_ Intriguing. How exactly?"

"First, I want to submit more players."

Moriarty taps his bottom lip. "Submit players? Why, a splendid idea! Except..." He stops and frowns with concern "...I don't have enough snipers."

"You don't need more snipers for them. Both players are close to the ones currently standing on the board."

"So you wish to have **six** players in the game instead of four? Interesting." He leans on the wall, increasingly more into the idea. "I'm guessing one of them would be me."

"Exactly." Edward nods. "The other one would be Pinako Hudson."

Moriarty makes the first truly surprised expression. "That old coot? Why would you choose _her_? She's boring!"

Edward smirks. "She's _old_. But, she's also all the family Winry has left. You're well aware that Winry's a friend of mine. Logically, it makes Pinako a valuable player."

Moriarty ponders. "So theoretically, with two more players, one more player gets to live, so the chances of survival remain fifty-fifty."

"That's the idea. You swallow a bullet. I jump off the roof. And Pinako takes a shot. Maes, Elisabeth and Alphonse are left unharmed."

"And half of the players still ends up dead."

"Yes."

Moriarty squints at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you didn't cheat? What if Pinako's wearing a bulletproof vest?"

"I had no possible way of knowing your plan before showing up here." Edward points out. "She really isn't."

"True. Hmm..." Edward waits for him to make up his mind. "I will consent, on one condition."

"What do you want."

Moriarty grabs his chin to force direct eye contact."You are going to make a call. You're going to call your brother directly on his cellphone. And you're going to tell him, step by step, what you're about to do, exactly as you do it."

Edward starts at that, trying to get away. " _No_." Moriarty doesn't let go.

" **Yes** , Eddie. You don't trust me to hold my end of the deal, so you're going to make me swallow the bullet first. Luckily, my snipers will make sure you make the jump, otherwise the game if forfeit and all players die. But Pinako is with your brother right now. I'm not an idiot, Eddie, your brother is a retired army surgeon - he could save Pinako if he was there on time. But if he's focused on getting to you..."

Edward swallows heavily. His hands are shaking. "...I see."

"You're going to tell your brother you're going to commit suicide. The reason doesn't matter, you can get creative if you want. Or you could tell him the truth. Or nothing. Which do you think will hurt him the most?"

A deep, burning hatred fills his body so much he sees read. "I... despise you," he chokes out, knowing he cannot refuse.

Moriarty is beyond pleased with this reaction. "I _know_. It's **invigorating**."

Edward finally gets away from him. He takes a few steps back. "I'm surprised you're so willing to go through with it," he says, looking down the roof.

Moriarty looks at him with strange emptiness in his eyes. "Oh, Eddie, don't you get it? I was never going to walk away from here alive in the first place."

They stare at each other in silence for a short moment. Then Moriarty broke it.

"This has been... amusing. Just one more thing before I go."

Edward frowns warily. "What?"

There is a strange genuineness in Moriarty's eyes. For a split second, it almost looks like humanity.

"What's it like to have a soul, Edward?"

Edward looks away, honestly contemplating the question before replying.

"It's... heavy."

Moriarty blinks. "I see." He looks away as well, finally reaching to his pocket and pulling out a gun. "You know... emptiness isn't much lighter either."

Edward opens his mouth to respond, but he's interrupted by a gunshot.

 ***BANG***

* * *

John 'Al' Watson feels the phone vibrating in his pocket. He picks up more impatiently than usual, without even checking the number.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Al."_ He recognizes his Brother's voice immediately.

"Brother?!" He stops pacing. "Where on Earth _are you_?!"

"I'm... on Rockbells' rooftop."

"What are you doing on a rooftop?! Wait, you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm coming over to pick you up." He starts running.

 _"Al..."_

"What were you thinking going out alone like that, Brother?!" Al starts ranting as he crosses the street. "And with Moriarty still on the loose! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

 _"Yeah, about that..."_ Edward's voice sounds strange. Almost meek. It gives Al a very bad feeling.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

 _"I'm... I'm sorry, Al..."_

The bad feeling transforms into a deafening alarm in Al's head. "Why are you **sorry**? What's going on?"

 _"I'm sorry I won't... get you a Christmas present this year..."_

Al tries to keep his voice steady as he replies: "Why would I care? You've never gotten me a present for Christmas anyway. Brother, what's happening?"

 _"It's... stupid, I know. But I'm sorry. I really wanted to give you something for once. But..."_

Al's breath hitches with worry. Something is really, horribly wrong.

"Brother?"

 _"Forgive me Al... I'm sorry..."_

"Ed, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong."

He arrives in front of Rockbells' building. He sees a figure standing on the edge of the rooftop.

Blood freezes in his veins.

"No," he whispers, his tongue catching on faster than his brain.

No. No, no, no no no.

 _"I love you, you know."_

Not now. Not **ever**. Not when they _only_ just found one another!

His throat is suddenly so tight it's almost impossible to speak. "No, don't say that, you **never** say it even though I know you always mean it, it sounds like you're about to-!"

 _"Goodbye, Brother."_

Al's voice turns hysterical. "No, wait, Ed, no don't you dare hang up-!"

 ***click***

" _ **EDWARD!**_ "

A body crashes on the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In case you've been wondering, I actually love Disney's Little Mermaid. The original fairy-tale, however, is utterly terrifying. It can give you nightmares.**

 **This is based on an AU idea that had been forming in my head for years. I have like over 5K words document detailing just the summary of it. The problem is, I don't know if I'll ever be able to write it.**

 **In my original script, this was the last chapter. The whole thing would have been 7 chapters long, 'Study in Pink' criminal case taking up the most of the story, detailing how Ed and Al find each other and meet for the first time in years. The plot goes that they got separated when they were 6 and 5, when Trisha Elric was murdered, Edward was kidnapped and Alphonse managed to escape with amnesia. Ed was taken to 'Father' Moriarty's facility and thought that he was Hohenheim, and since no one corrected the assumption, Edward was convinced that his own father orchestrated his mother's murder.**

 **Meanwhile, Al was found and taken into an orphanage. Due to Ed's last words to him ("It's going to be okay, Al. Just stay quiet."), the only thing he remembered, he refused to speak for three years, until he turned eight. Then he got adopted by the Watsons, a childless couple, and they named him John. He kept 'Al' as a nickname, though, even though he didn't remember what his full name was. Later he became an army surgeon and retired when he was shot in Afghanistan.**

 **Ed spent almost a year in Moriarty's facility before he was rescued by MI6. From there he ended up with the Holmes family, who had connections with the government and were intrigued by his intelligence levels. Roy, 14 years older than Ed, was the only one who didn't approve of his parents' scientific approach, because it alienated Ed, but he didn't manage to completely gain his trust either. Ed got used to calling his older step-brother "the Bastard". However Roy was the only one who ever found that Ed had a younger brother, and he found out when Ed was drunk on his 18th birthday. By then all traced were gone, but Roy swore than he would find Ed's last family member and get them reunited somehow.**

 **Roy eventually got his hands on John Watson's records and connected the dots, orchestrating Ed and Al 'accidental' meeting behind the scenes.**

 **The cast of characters who would play any part in the story:**

 **1\. Edward Elric as Sherlock Holmes - Edward Holmes (the eccentric genius detective)**

 **2\. Alphonse Elric as Dr. John Watson - John 'Al' Watson (a patient, kind-hearted badass)**

 **3\. Maes Hughes as Greg Lestrade - Maes Lestrade (a well-meaning but sometimes incompetent detective)**

 **4\. Jean Havoc as Philip Anderson - Jean Anderson (kind of an idiot)**

 **5\. Rebecca Catalina as Sergeant - Rebecca Donovan (Jean's love interest)**

 **6\. Roy Mustang as Mycroft Holmes - Roy Holmes (British Government with an umbrella, 'cause _he's useless when wet_ )**

 **7\. Riza Hawkeye as Anthea - Riza 'Elisabeth' Hawkeye (the ever-loyal assistant)**

 **8\. Pinako as Mrs. Hudson - Pinako Hudson (the sturdy landlady)**

 **9\. Winry Rockbell as Molly Hooper - Winry Hooper (tech-savvy morgue worker)**

 **10\. Tim Marcoh as Mike Stamford - Dr. Marcoh (Al's friend)**

 **11\. Greed the Avaricious as Angelo - ...just Greed (a restaurant owner)**

 **12\. Ling Yao... as Ling Yao - works with Greed (a restaurant cook)**

 **13\. The Homunculus as James Moriarty - James 'Father' Moriarty (a clone of Hohenheim)**

 **14\. Envy also as Moriarty - Embry 'Envy' Moriarty (a clone of Edward)**

 **15\. Shou Tucker as Jefff Hope - Tucker (the serial killer from 'Study In Pink')**

 **16\. Lust as Irene Adler - Solaris "Lust" Adler (the flirty one, not really Ed's love interest)**

 **17\. Rose Thomas as Ella Thompson - Rose Thompson (Al's therapist)**

 **18\. Vato Falman as DI Carter - Vato Carter (another detective)**

 **19\. Heymans Breda as DI Dimmock - Heymans Dimmock (and one more detective)**

 **What do you guys think? Should I attempt to write the whole story someday? Or is this one-shot is enough? Please let me know!**

 **Thank you very much for reading, please review, follow and favorite if you can, but most importantly - read on and enjoy! :)**


End file.
